


road trip

by starlightkingdom



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29411091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightkingdom/pseuds/starlightkingdom
Summary: Based on this prompt from @bestofbucky on tumblrRoad trip with Bucky? Teasing him while he’s driving and he has to pull over to rail you on the back seat?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 35





	road trip

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, also posted on my tumblr sweetkingdomstarlight-blog

You’d been on the road for two hours already and you were bored, you were so bored even your own music was annoying you. Looking at Bucky while he concentrated on the road a fun thought crossed your mind. 

You made small talk with him while you adjusted in the seat, placing your back against the door so you could watch him as you slowly ran your fingers up your legs. You could see him watching you out the corner of his eye, his jaw twitching and his hand gripping the steering wheel.

Biting your lip you continued to touch yourself, running your fingers softly over your body before pinching your nipples and moaning out. “Stop it, we have a schedule to keep and I can’t get distracted” you exhale a little laugh “keep your eyes on the road baby, I can take care of myself”. 

His grip got tighter and you could see his bulge getting bigger as you moaned softly under your breath, moving your panties to one side you ran your fingers over your now dripping folds and brought them to your mouth, loudly sucking them clean before rubbing them over your clit in quick, firm circles. Your moans got louder as you got closer and closer, chanting his name, you could feel the coil inside you about to unravel when his cool metal hand pulls your fingers away. 

You realise then that the car has stopped and he’s watching you, pupils blown wide before he yanks you out and throws you in the back face down. Ripping your panties in half he palms your ass pulling your cheeks apart before freeing himself and pushing in, not giving you anytime to stretch around him before he grips your hips and fucks you harder than ever “you think you’re so clever don’t you, thinking you can tease me like that when I can’t stop you? Were you trying to get me all worked up?”.

Moaning out your name you quickly feel him coating your walls and pulling out, you look back at his sweaty face “don’t you dare complain to me, what’s my rule?” You rest your head on the seat “no touching” he nods in agreement before slapping your pussy and cleaning you up with the T-shirt off his back.

He leans over you as you lay there more frustrated than ever “now be a good girl and I might let you sit on my face later” he whispers in your ear before getting out, stretching and getting back to his schedule.


End file.
